


Kinbaku

by Scarabskin



Series: Red Rising Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Kinbaku, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabskin/pseuds/Scarabskin
Summary: Adrius is a man of the arts.Kinktober Prompt: Shibari - Adrius/Karnus





	Kinbaku

**Author's Note:**

> This contains no true sexual content, but is more of an exploration of Adrius as a character I guess?

Adrius was a man of the arts. As young he created mazes on big sheets of paper, scribbling down dead ends and traps for the mind to get lost in. He would draw creatures of chilling natures that he hung up over his bed, their dark eyes staring into the night when he fell asleep. Cutting hedges into intricate shapes, sculpting trophies of impossible shapes with clay and stringing words together in fine, beautiful lies. It was his way to dominate others, knowing that he could see the hidden gems of the world around him, being able to interpret what was beyond their senses. 

His eyes were set on the son of Bellona, an older man larger than most. Karnus had no time for the arts, he had stated, only interested in what he could see and touch; the things he could crush with his bare hands or ruin with his words. He was a cruel man, but he wanted what Adrius did too, knowing fully well that the younger man was more capable than any to help the Bellonas with their revenge against the Reaper. So Karnus listened to him, did as he said. 

Karnus tensed as silky rope slid over his body, the fabric laced with metal to properly constrain the giant of a man. Adrius was silent, giving the Bellona in front of him words to hang onto as he kept moving his hand around, slowly letting the rope glide over his skin. He had momentarily fallen into and admiration of the old art of _kinbaku_ from the Anno Domini era, a beautiful and intricate way to tie up a person. 

As the two loops were were fastened to Karnus’ broad shoulders, Adrius grasped the hands of the other to force them behind his back. Looping the rope further, he steadily made sure to keep the arms tightly together along the tanned skin, biceps close to the shoulder blades. A few minutes later, Adrius finished up the several loops with a tight knot around the wrists, securing the other’s hands tightly behind him. The fingers stretched down to touch at the floor, Karnus kneeling in front of the younger man as he was now incapable of as much as rustling his arms about. 

Gripping a new length of rope, Adrius slid it around the upper ribcage of the older man, pulling it through itself before sliding it up over his shoulder. He draped his arm around the man, slipping the rope under itself and over the other shoulder and back to his spine. Making sure to fasten it in itself, the contraption now looked similar to a harness, Adrius finishing the look with several layers wrapping up the other’s chest in a pentagram pattern. Gently, he fastened it, pulling it tight against the skin with no regards of the marks it would leave, feeling no sympathy for the tanned flesh already looking rough and dented. 

He stood up and walked to face the other, admiring what he had already managed. The slow process had created a beautiful figure to the man, Karnus pecs pushed up from the harness and blood flushing his skin as it worked hard to find it’s way past the constricting fabric. Golden eyes met his, the inherited long lashes covering up the stare from the older man as he sat still, controlling his body in a well-taught way. The intimacy of skin gently holding him had made Karnus naked cock come to attention, the size weighing it down as it tried to stand. 

With a content smile, Adrius grabbed a glass next to him, brining the rim closer to Karnus’ lips to tip some water down his throat. He accepted it without a word, drinking it slowly. After having some himself, Adrius went back to work, once again sitting down behind the tied up man. 

With a steady hand, he threaded the rope around the big foot, tying it tightly to the thigh. Karnus sat back down on his heels, ankles now tied up to his hips. Adrius passed the rope further down his legs, the thigh soon flushed against his calves and fastened with an over-hand knot at the knee. Repeating the endeavour on the other side, Karnus was now successfully unable to move. 

Lacing a new rope over his neck to dangle down his front, Adrius made a knot. Using the remaining rope, he slid it down to tie it together by the shoulder blades, forcing the older man to sit with a straight back. Interlacing it down his arms he then finalised the look with a knot by his ankles, the bondage now making the other unable to do much more than wiggle around if he tried. 

Sighing, Adrius deemed himself done. He stood back up, stretching his legs slowly to help the flow of blood, and returned to face the man. Karnus’ neck was bent up, gaze perfectly set to Adrius’ own as he now admired his art. 

The flush skin had turned purple in some places, his ribs lightly bruised from the expanse of his lungs fighting the rope. His breaths were laboured, trachea restricted by the bondage. He looked like a trapped animal, something dangerous bound up for Adrius to study. The sight sent an excited chill down his spine, cock twitching in his pants. Ghosting over his front, he lowered his gaze to see Karnus’ own cock winning over gravity, now standing at full mast and leaving a small trail of pre-cum over his stomach. 

Like a predator watching his prey, Adrius’ tongue darted out to wet his lips, teeth revealing a sly grin on his face. The mere thought of having such a powerful man, a warrior well known in the inner rim, to his mercy was enough to make his own cock fill up, pressing hard against the front of his pants to free itself. But Adrius made no move to let it, instead he just slowly massaged it in his hand, the fabric rough against his sensitive flesh. 

Patiently, Karnus stayed still; his eyes never leaving the younger’s face as he fought the urge to rid himself of the rope holding him in a kneeling position on the cold floor. Instead he just sat there, watching the other with a stoic face as he marvelled at his own creation. Adrius knew he was deviant, not seeing a reason to neither take nor give any pleasure from the other. He simply stood still, or slowly paced in circles to get every angle of contraption, in complete silence. 

It went on for a while, closer to an hour, before he deemed himself done. The skin had turned to a pale colour, flushed with red were blood forced itself pst the tight ropes and Karnus’ face turning a slight purple. Adrius took a knife laid next to the glass of water, helping the other out of his bound position. Numerous thoughts crossed his mind, knowing well how he could use this as an opportunity to admire the anatomy of man. Intentionally he let the knife pierce flesh a few times, watching it fold up against the blade before letting go, a small trail of blood following it’s retreat. Adrius would play it off as an accident had the other asked, but he stayed stoic as blood finally filled his capillaries again, fingers flexing to rid of the needles piercing his skin. 

When all rope was undone, discarded in a neat pile to the side of the two, Karnus stayed kneeling with his head down. Adrius slid his hands over the indentations of his flesh, feeling the texture the fabric had left on the delicate skin. He then stood up, making his way to the door. Opening it, he turned back to face the still kneeling man. 

“You may leave if you please, Goodman.” The older man made no attempt to move, meeting his eyes with no emotion behind his own. Indifferently, Adrius continued. “Or choose to stay, for me it makes no difference.”

He then left the room, closing the door behind him to return to his own chambers.

**Author's Note:**

> The ties used are:  
\- Dragonfly Sleeve  
\- Pentagram Harness  
\- Frog Tie


End file.
